Him
by Stephiee
Summary: Kelsey falls in love with Kevin Jonas, with bumps along the way.


This is my first chapter, of Him. Enjoy!

For one time in my life, I have really, truly felt like someone loves me. I have had one two many bad boyfriends but this has completely changed my life. Meeting him.

So this is how it all began.

To me it was a normal Saturday out with myself, as I do most weeks. I wouldn't say I have many friends maybe its my total lack of information on the outside world? Or I'm just boring. I walk out of my favorite bookstore, after buying the new addition to my favorite series, Breaking Dawn. I notice a huge line of screaming girls, a few banners that read. 'I am the future Ms. Nick Jonas' and 'I LOVE THE JONAS BROTHERS'. They seem familiar but I don't know them. I look down at my feet as I walk, since its just a force of habit that I always seem to do. Since my mind is in its own little world again I don't realize that I have all ready brought myself out of the shopping mall. I am walking down a quiet road, which is a shortcut to my home. Bang! Next thing I know I have just walked into a stranger.

"Oh, my. I'm so sorry. I was in my own world for a moment.." I glance up, I can't help but stare at the guy I walked into. He must have been in his 20s. He was tall, he had dark curly hair and a smile to die for.

"Don't worry about it. It was my fault anyway." He smiles at me. "I'm Kevin." He holds out his hand. I reach out and shake it.

"I'm K-Kelsey." I stand there, still star-struck from his looks.

"Well Kelsey, it was very nice meeting you." He smirks at me with a crooked smile.  
"Yeah, it was nice meeting you to." But little did I know that he was one of the pop stars all the screaming girls were screaming about.

"Kelsey, I was, Er, wondering if you want to see my play." Kevin asks me, his cheek go a light shade of pink.

"See you play? Play what?" I ask, confused.

"Oh, well I'm in a band, the Jonas Brothers." Kevin starts to explain.

"Ooh, right. You must be the reason most of the girls out there were screaming." I laugh.

"I wish, my brothers have all the girls. I guess I'm a little too old to most of our fans." Kevin seems to look pretty upset. My hand reaches up as I place it on his shoulder.  
"Don't feel too bad, I'm sure your not that old. Well to me, you don't look more then 22?" I ask, as in a question.

"Well, I'm 21, but I'm 22 in November." He corrects me.

"Your not that old then! I'm 19 and I would still say I'm young for my age." I grin, lying a little.

"Do you want to go back to the music store now?" He asks me, I just nod my head. Why would I want to say no that this amazing, gorgeous guy standing right in front of me.

We start walking back into the mall, I watch him as his puts on his big glasses and puts his hood up, not wanting to be spotted. We rush into the store, he sighs because he didn't get noticed. But a good sigh.

"I'll make sure you get front row seats." He laughs. "Don't worry, you wont have to listen to it for to long. Its a half an hour set."

"It doesn't matter. I could watch you for all of the day, but only if your music is good." I demand him.

"Alright Kevin, only a few more minutes until the girls will come pouring in!" I hear someone high-5 Kevin. He is fairly tall, dark hair, which is long and straight. "Oh, and who is this lovely lady..I'm Joe." He kisses my hand, I giggle.

"This is Kelsey, she isn't an obsessed fan either." Joe grins at what Kevin tells him. "Also, I saw her first." Joe suddenly looks disappointed.

"Oh and Kevin, Nick is on stage now, you should join him." Joe informs him, Kevin nods and he takes my hand, pulling me to where he needs to go. I stand in the crowd area, waiting. All of a sudden lots of girls come rushing into the room.

"WELCOME!" I hear Joe say and I look up. "This is our last show of our tour, but of course its such a small show even though we are now back home!" All of the girls cheer. "Now enjoy!" The girls scream more as the band begins to play. Nick on vocals and guitar. Joe on vocals. And Kevin on guitar, man he is so cute. I start to listen to the music, loving it already.

End of ch 1 :)


End file.
